startrekd20fandomcom-20200214-history
Ferengi
Ferengi are native to a planet called Ferenginar that is almost Class M. They have brownish skin and are very obsessed with profit. Personality: Ferengi are driven by a need to accumulate material wealth. This greed is central to their society, and to their culture. If you have money, you are friend to a Ferengi... if you do not you are ignored. In addition they have a very rigid patriarchal attitude, women are never allowed to achieve wealth. They are also not allowed to wear clothes, nor are they allowed to hold any sort of public office. They are treated as the property of their men. If their husbands die, they are only allowed to live off of the salary given to them by their sons or grandsons. Physical Description: A fully developed Ferengi stands at around 4 ft tall and have large bulbous heads with enlarged brain cages. Their ears are very large, their teeth are pointed. These ears are the pleasure center of a Ferengi. Their form of sexual pleasure involves a ritual called oo-mox. This procedure can be performed by anyone who is trained and involves massage and stimulation of the Ferengi lobes. Relations: Ferengi pride themselves in their ability to trade with anyone, however the more intelligent races tend not to trust the Ferengi... mostly because of their dodgy reputations. Alignment: Ferengi tend towards neutral alignments because most Ferengi are naturally only concerned with their personal profit Home Planets: *Ferenginar (homeworld) *Clarus *Irtok *Lappa IV Religion:'''Ferengi have a loose religion based around the first Grand Nagus of Ferenginar, Gint. Gint wrote the original rules of acquisition, and also wrote of the Ferengi afterlife. Ferengi believe that when they die they are brought to the Divine Treasury where the Blessed Exchequer measures their wealth, and if found worthy they spend eternity in luxury... if not, they provide the luxury to who have been found worthy. '''Language: Ferengi is an unusual nonlinear language. Each word could have one of a dozen meanings depending on where it is in the sentence, even the writing system is nonlinear and is read from the center of the page outward. Names: Ferengi Names have no family name. Female: Prinadora, Velma, Stooxa, Phoberba, Pel, Ishka Male: Freg, Gwimbagi, Beggon, Zum, Arlon, Teg, Yarp Adventurers: Ferengi are curious and always looking for prophitable endevors. They take adventuring as a way to see new worlds and exploit them. As lovers of gems and other fine items, some gnomes take to adventuring as a quick, if dangerous, path to wealth. 'Ferengi Racial Traits' *Ferengi Bonuses: + 2 Charisma, + 2 Intelligence, - 4 Wisdom, *Ferengi Size: Medium Sized Creatures *Ferengi Speed: 30ft *+2 appraise, +2 open lock, +6 Listen *If the Ferengi is carrying at least 4000 gold, the Ferengi gains +1 to diplomacy and bluff. They gain this for every 4000 gold the Ferengi carries on his person. Up to 16000 can be used for this purpose. *Ferengi start 1st level with double the starting gold for their class, if starting at a higher level then 1 they have an additional 1000 gold per starting level. *Ferengi are Charismatic Creatures though their reputation sometimes proceeds them. With any race who has never heard of the Ferengi, they recieve a +5 to all Diplomacy checks and any race who is unfamiliar with the Ferengi, they recieve a +2 to all Diplomacy checks. Automatic Languages: Ferengi; English. Bonus Languages: any because of their high desire for profit. Category:Craig System Category:Species Category:Playable Species